Kingdom Hearts Light Vs Darkness
Sora Start to have is an keyblade war bewteen light & darkness. Disney worlds 'Classic Disney Films:' *'Mouse Kingdom' / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Mouse_Detective The Great Mouse Detective] *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man Village/Indian Jungle' / The Jungle Book *'Splash Mountain' / Song Of The South *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'La Cite Des Clotches' / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_(1996_film) Hunchback of Notre Dame] *'Prankster's Paradise' / Pinocchio *'Prydain' / The Black Cauldron *'New York City' / Oliver and Company *'City of Light '/ The Brave Little Toaster *'Deville Manor'/ 101 Dalmations *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Forest of the Great Prince '/ Bambi *'Les Boulevard Des Chats '/ The Aristocats *'Castle of Dreams' / Cinderella III: A Twist In Time *'Symphony of Sorcery' / Make Mine Music and Melody Time *'Toad Hall '/ Wind in The Willows *'Sleepy Hollow '/ The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *'Wild West '/ Home On the Range *'Mother Goose Land '/ Babes in Toyland *'Passquomody '/ Pete's Dragon *'Happy Valley '/ Mickey and The Beanstalk *'Toontown '/ Who Framed Roger Rabbit 'Returning Disney Worlds' *'Wonderland '/''Alice In Wonderland'' *'Olympus Colisieum /Hercules'' *'Agrabah '/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *'Neverland '/''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland'' *'Beast's Castle '/''Beauty and the Beast and ''Beauty and the Beast:Enchanted Christmas *'Atlantica '/''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *'100 Acre Wood '/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Pride Lands '/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Land of Dragons /''Mulan'' *'''Space Paranoids '''and '''The Grid/''Tron 2.0 and ''Tron Legacy *'Deep Jungle '/''The Legend of Tarzan'' *'Port Royal '/''Pirates of the Carribean 2,3 and 4'' 'New Disney Films' *'Paradise Islands'/''Lilo and Stitch'' *'City of Atlantis'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Treasure Planet'/''Treasure Planet'' *'Kingdom of the Sun'/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Oakey Oaks '/''Chicken Little'' *'Hollywood Studios '/''The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)/ ''The Rocketeer *'Wild Island '/''The Wild'' *'Dinosaur Valley '/''Dinosaur'' *'Narnia'/''The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion,The Witch and the Wardrobe''and Prince Caspian *'Riverton '/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Andalasia '/''Enchanted'' *'Bear Mountain '/''Brother Bear'' *'New Orleans '/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'Illusion Wonderland '/''Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland'' *'Oz '/ Return to Oz *'Carnival of Shadows '/ Something Wicked this Way Comes *'Salem '/ Hocus Pocus *'Backyard Jungle '/ Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *'Camp Green Lake '/ Holes *'Land of The Twilight Flame '/ George of The Jungle/Mighty Joe Young *'Country of The Musketeers '/ The Three Musketeers *'USS Palomino ''/ '''The Black Hole *'Summerton High School ''/ '''Minutemen *''Ice Land of Elisa/ Frozen'' *'Hamilton, Ontario '/ My Babysitter's a Vampire 'Pixar films Worlds' *'Andy's Room'/''Toy Story 1,2 and 3'' *'Ant Island '/''A Bug's Life'' *'Monstropolis '/''Monsters Inc'' *'Great Barrier Reef '/''Finding Nemo'' *'Nomisian Island/Metroville '/''The Incredibles'' *'Radiator Springs '/''Cars'' *'La Resturante Des Gusteau'/''Ratatoiulle'' *'The Axiom '/''WALL-E'' *'Paradise Falls '/''Up'' *''Scoutland / Brave'' 'Disney TV Shows' *'Tipton Hotel/ Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'''Del Val High School/ As the Bell Rings *'Pickford/ Phil of The Future'' *'''Nocturnal City/Avalon/ Gargoyles *'Urdrogoth/ Dave the Barbarian'' *'''Third Street School/ Recess/Recess: School's Out *'Bahia Bay/ The Weekenders'' *'''St. Canard/ Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington/ Doug'' *'''Stickyfeet/ Buzz on Maggie *'Middleton/ Kim Possible'' *'''Amazon Jungle/ Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'X Middle School/ Filmore'' *'''Danville/ Phineas and Ferb *'Turtle Cove/ Power Rangers Wild Force'' *'''Wind Ninja Academy/Power Rangers Ninja Storm *'Reefside/ Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *'''2025/ Power Rangers S.P.D. *'Briarwood/ Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *'''San Angeles/ Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *'Ocean Bluff/ Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *'''Cornith/ Power Rangers RPM *'Storybrook/ Once Upon A Time'' *'''Torrence/ Zeke and Luther 'Works owned by Disney' *'Treasure Kingdom '/ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom/Raiders of The Lost Ark/The Last Crusade *'Laputa '/ Castle in The Sky *'Bathouse of The Dead '/ Spirited Away *'Stark Tower '/ Iron Man *'Gamma City '/ The Incredible Hulk *'New Mexico '/ Thor 'Theme Park Attractions' *'The Haunted Mansion '/ Haunted Mansion *'Imagination Institute/Dreamport '/ Epcot's Journey Into Imagination Non-Disney worlds "Reccomended Keyblade" denotes the Keyblade recommended for use on that world, if you have access to it. "Reccomended Reaver" follows the same principle, only it refer's to the Mysterious Gunman's melee weapon, the Reaver Axe. Lego/toy themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle Video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bros. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'N-Sanity Island' / Crash Bandicoot *'The Woods of Light '/ Rayman *'Spiral Mountain/Banjo-Kazooie'' *'''Isle O' Hags'/Banjo-Tooie' *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *''Nosgoth '/ Legacy of Kain / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer / Reccomended Reaver: "Rage"'' *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *''Meridell '/ Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Sly City/ Sly Cooper'' *'''Daventry/ ''King's Quest series'' *''Bullworth Academy / Bully'' *'Lylat System/Star Fox'' *'Toonatopia/Toonstruck'' *'Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo' / Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne *'Capital Wasteland' / Fallout 3 / Recommended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key *'Fortuna City'/''Devil May Cry 4 / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Red Queen / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy *Akuma Industries/'Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja"'' *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog'' *New Texas' '/ Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com / Recommended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *''DomeWorld/Custom Robo'' *''Halo / Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *''Volcano Island '/Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island *Kanto' and Hoenn regions/ Pokemon series'' *''The Big Shell, Oil Tanker/Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Isla Variatas island chain/Impossible Creatures'' *'Cartoon Network Universe/Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' *Rose Garden Orphanage/ Rule of Rose' *Mimiga Island/'Cave Story *Empire City'/Infamous'' *''Rapture/Bioshock'' *''Dreamland'/Kirby: Nightmare in dreamland *Windvillage/Klonoa *'''The War of Fortress ''/ Team Fortress 2'' *'Aperture Science' / Portal, Portal 2 *'City 17 '/ Half Life 2 *'CraftLand' / Minecraft *'War FIeld' / Metal Slug *'Evolving Planet' / Spore *'Liberty City', Vice City, and San Andreas/ Grand Theft Auto *'Defoe Manor', Mephistopheles, Clanbrownyn Hotel, Optimology Hub, and Body of Chzo/ Chzo Mythos TV shows *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Nartuo *'Grand Line' / One Piece *'Megakat City' / SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'O-Town '/ Rocko's Modern Life *'South Park' / South Park *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Masaki Household/Jurai/Kogato's spaceship / ''Tenchi Muyo!' *'New Jersey/Seattle''' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce & Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1 *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'The World About Nothing' / Seinfeld / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Peach Creek' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy / Recommended Keyblade: Metallo *'Camp Wawanakwa' / Total Drama Island *'Abandoned Movie Studio Lot in Toronto, Ontario' / Total Drama Action *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Jump City' / Teen Titans / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Digital World' / Digimon *'Springfield' / The Simpsons / Reccomended Keyblade: Yellowblade *'Quahog, Rhode Island' / Family Guy / Reccomended Keyblade: To Protect And Serve or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Executioner *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Camp Kidney /' [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Lazlo?action=edit&redlink=1 Camp Lazlo] *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Camelhot/' Blazing Dragons *'New New York' / Futurama *'The City of Townsville /' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls The Powerpuff Girls] *'Irken Empire' / Invader Zim *'Little Bear's Forest / '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Bear_(TV_Seires) Little Bear] *'Bear Country' / The Berenstain Bears *'Feudal Era'/Inuyasha / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Ames' Gun Key *'DT City / '[http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Drawn_Together?action=edit&redlink=1 Drawn Together] *'Cyberspace Control Central'/''Cyberchase'' *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *'Haunted Countryside'/''Supernatural'' *'The Land of Ooo' / [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Time_with_Finn_and_Jake?action=edit&redlink=1 Adventure Time with Finn and Jake] *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''The X-Files / Reccomended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *'Xiaolin Temple'/''Xiaolin Showdown'' *'Surfer's Paradise Hotel / 'Stoked *'Soul Society' / Bleach *'Moon Kingdom' / Sailor Moon *'Petropolis '/ [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/TUFF_Puppy?action=edit&redlink=1 TUFF Puppy] *'Charles Darwin Middle School '/ My Gym Partner's a Monkey *'Panda's Valley' / Skunk Fu! / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key or Red Queen *'Marzipan City' / Chowder / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key or To Protect And Serve *'Galleria Mall' / 6teen *'Evergreen Forest' / The Raccoons *'Bedrock / '[http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flintstones?action=edit&redlink=1 The Flintstones] *'Crystal Cove / ''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated' *'Great Britain''' / Primeval (TV series) *'Ballydung Manor' / A Scare at Bedtime *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *'Benedict Arnold Middle School / 'Detention *'San Fransisco' / The Mighty B! *'Equestria/' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic / Reccomended Keyblade: The Key of Harmony *'Orbit City '/ The Jetsons *'Lawndale' / Daria *'Mordhaus / 'Metalocalypse *'Dillydale' / The Mr.Men Show *'Turtle Sewers / '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *NearBurg/ CatDog'' *Elwood City/Arthur *'''Fair city/Wordgirl'' *'Chalkzone/ 'Chalkzone *'Sacred Heart Hospital/' Scrubs *'Arlen/ 'King of The Hill *'Cybertron/ 'Transformers *'Angel Grove/ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo/Power Rangers Turbo/Power Rangers in Space'' *'''Terra Venture/ Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *'Mariner Bay/ Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *'''Silver Hills/ Power Rangers Time Force *'Private City '/Duckman *'Turtle Cove/ Power Rangers: Wild Force'' *'''Reefside/ Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *'BriarWood/ Power Rangers: Mystic Force'' *'''Corinth/Power Rangers RPM *'Panorama City/ Power Rangers Samurai'' *'''TARDIS, London'' / Doctor Who (2010)'' *'Jumanji/ 'Jumanji animated series *'Happy Tree Land /' Happy Tree Friends Movies *'Madison Military Academy '/ Major Payne *'Manhattan' / Men In Black II *'Golden City '/ The Thief and the Cobbler *'Salem's Lot' / Salem's Lot 1979 *'Middle-Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Zion '/ The Matrix *'Unicorn Woodlands'/ Legend (film) *'Fleet Street' / Sweeney Todd (film) *'Hogwarts Castle' / Harry Potter *'Camp Crystal Lake' / Friday the 13th *'Pink Palace Apartments'/ Coraline *'New Deal car lot' / Used Cars (film) *'Elm Street /' Nightmare on Elm Street / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Yellowblade *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer *'Perfection Valley' / Tremors / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key, AK47, Glass Key, Lemonic Demonade or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy or Rage *'Mumbai, India' / Slumdog Millionaire *'Philedelphia/ Rocky IV' *'Blithe Hollow'/'' Paranorman'' *'Hamunaptra' and Fort Brydon / The Mummy *'The Kingdom of Wisdom'/ The Phantom Tollbooth *'Robot city' / Robots / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Ninja's Honor / Reccomended Reaver: Steel Wing *'R.M.S. Titanic' / Titanic and Titanic: A New Musical *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Galactic Expanse'/ Star Wars / Reccomended Keyblade: NukemBlade or Ames' Gun Key *'McKinley High School'/ Final Destination 3 *'Creeper Country' / Jeepers Creepers (film) *'Valley of Peace' / Kung Fu Panda* *'Din/ 'Twice Upon A Time *'Glacier Pass '/ Ice Age *'Ancient Jerusalem'/ Monty Python's Life of Brian *'Malaria' / Igor *'Oz/ 'The Wizard of Oz ''(1939) *'Edge City''' /''The Mask'' *'Great Valley'/''The Land Before Time'' *'Madagascar' / Madagascar *'Mammoth Studios' / Cats Don't Dance' *'Magical Farm'/ Rock-a-Doodle *'Nimh' /The Secret of Nimh *'Glitzy Paris' /Anastasia *'Ferngully' /Fernglly:The Last Rainforest *'Swan Lake' /The Swan Princess *'Penguin Rookery' /''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *'Camelot' /''Quest for Camelot'' *'Goblin Kingdom' /''The Princess and the Goblin'' *'Vale of the Fairies' /''Thumbelina'' *'City of Frank' /''Osmosis Jones'' *'El Dorado' /''The Road to El Dorado'' *'Frozen Manhattan' / The Day After Tomorrow *'Mcallister Residence '/ Home Alone *'Sombertown'/Santa Claus is Comin' to Town *'Frostville'/Frosty The Snowman *'The Last Magical Realm'/The Flight of Dragons *'Haddonfield/ Halloween (1978)'' *'''Woodsboro / Scream *'Duloc '/ Shrek *'The Idiocracy/ Idiocracy'' Comics/Other Sources *'''Gossamer / Las Lindas *'Prehistoric Earth' / Clan of the Cave Bear *'Asgard', Midgard, and Niflheim / Norse Mythology *'New York, 1985''' / Watchmen''' *'Riverdale' / Archie's comics *'Seussland/ Dr.Seuss' *'Primal Ocean/Sea of Predators' / MEG novels *'The Lower Elements' /'Artemis Fowl' / *'Barrelhaven/Boneville' /'Bone' *'Daisy Hill' /'Peanuts' *'Earth, 2012', and Nibiru / real world *'ScrewAttack Headquarters' / Screwattack (in Real World) *'Nerd's Room '/ Angry Video Game Nerd *'Field of Screams/' Field of Screams *'Mussel Shoals High' / Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com) *'Stormtrooper Office and surrounding areas' / Metalzora's LEGO YouTube videos / This world becomes available after meeting Metalzora in the Nome Wastelands. He gives Sora the location of this world only after being defeated in an optional 1-on-1 battle. *''Free Country, U.S.A. / Homestar Runner'' *'EX World '/This world is a massive planet that is called home by hundreds of trillions of people, not all of them human. Some say it's a world where every human creation - real, drawings, and ideas alike - find a way into reality. This world is the homeworld of Big-Mouth, Bug-Eye, Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman, Sonia, Angelsnow, Luna, Lone Apocalypse, and many more. It becomes available to sora either by meeting Alvin Earthworm as a random encounter on any world, or by meeting Bug-Eye in New York, 1985. *'Midwestern United States, on the outskirts of suburbia' /'Calvin and Hobbes' *'Nome Wastelands' / The Wastelands forum *'Residence 777'/ Johnny the Homicidal Maniac *'The Medium '/ Homestuck *'Candle Cove'/ Candle Cove *'Earth 616' / Marvel Comics *'Kickassia '/ Kickassia or ThatGuyWithGlasses.com *'Earth One '/ DC Comics *'Cadia', Maccrage, Holy Terra, Biel-Tan, Eye of Terror, and Mars/Warhammer 40000 Tv Ads *'Mcdonaldland' / McDonald's *'Dinotown' / Dudley The Dinosaur Category:Games Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles for deletion Category:Articles in need of categorization Category:Article management templates Category:Featured Articles